


A Movie Night

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [9]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: And Mao Mao is fully aware of this fact, Badgerclops hates horror movies, M/M, Movie Night, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: After a long day of being heroes, it’s always a good idea to do something relaxing. Like watching a movie! (Just never let Mao Mao choose the movie)





	A Movie Night

“Good hustle today, team.” Mao Mao says as he kicks open the door to HQ. “Dude, I’m so tired! Why did the sky pirates have to attack RIGHT after the monster?!” I whine as I sink into the couch. “I’m tired too!” Adorabat exclaims as she belly flops on my head, exhausted from today’s events. “But we still have to do early evening training!” Mao Mao exclaims. “Dude, we went hard today. So I think it’s fine if Adorabat and you skip training for tonight.” I point out. “A hero never-” Mao Mao starts. “Never burns themselves out and makes sure they pace themselves? I totally agree with you, Mao Mao.” I interrupt. 

“What? No. I was gonna say-” Mao Mao tries again. “That you are gonna join us for a movie so you can set a good example of pacing yourself for Adorabat?” I interrupt again. Mao Mao looks at Adorabat, who is still resting on my head. Mao Mao sighs. “Fine.” He gives. Nice! I extend my robot arm out and grab Mao Mao and reel him to me. “But I get to choose the movie.” Mao Mao states. I shrug, that’s fine. “Sure, dude.” 

Mao Mao hops off the couch and looks for a movie to watch. “Wait? We’re watching a movie?!” Adorabat asks excitedly. “Yep! Mao Mao is picking out a movie to watch. Wanna help me make popcorn?” I offer. Adorabat flies off my head and circles around me. “YEAH!” She exclaims, always ready to help someone. “Alright. We’re making popcorn, do you have any requests, Mao Mao?” I ask as Adorabat and I head into the kitchen. “Make sure you don’t burn it!” Mao Mao calls. “Dude, that was one time!” I defend. “Yeah! And the house smelled of burnt popcorn for DAYS!” Mao Mao reminds me. 

“Badgerclops, I got the popcorn!” Adorabat announces as she wiggles the packet of popcorn in her little wings. “Thank you, Adorabat.” I thank as I bend over and take the popcorn packet out of her wings. I tear off the plastic packaging and shove the paket into the microwave. And with a few beeps the microwave is doing it’s thang. “Do you want seasoning on the popcorn, Adorabat?” I ask. “Nah, it’ll make me thirsty during the movie.” Adorabat answers. “Good point.” I agree as the microwave beeps, signifying that the popcorn is ready. “Adorabat, can you grab a bowl, please.” 

Adorabat waddles off in search of a bowl while I take the popcorn out of the microwave. “We have a pink bowl and blue bowl.” Adorabat announces. “I’m feeling pink tonight.” I choose as I bring the popcorn to the kitchen counter. Adorabat holds the bowl over her head as she waddles to me. I take the bowl from her and pour the popcorn in. “And Mao Mao should find a movie to watch in three… two… one…” I count down. “AHA!” I hear Mao Mao exclaim from the living room. “How’d you know he was gonna find a movie at that moment?” Adorabat asks as she flies up onto my shoulder. “Mao Mao usually has something in mind when picking out a movie.” I explain. 

“What did you pick out, Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks as we enter the living room. Mao Mao chuckles darkly. “Only a cinematic masterpiece.” He says as he holds up the DVD case for the film. My eye widens. “Oh no.” I whisper. “OH YES!” Mao Mao declares as he holds the DVD case closer to me. “So… what is it?” Adorabat asks. “It’s _The Horrorterrors. _It’s one of my favorite movies.” Mao Mao states. “M-Mao Mao, don’t you think that movie is a little much for Adorabat?” I ask. I know that Adorabat would probably be fine watching the film. I’m trying to get Mao Mao to change the movie because I CAN’T handle horror movies. Like, NOT AT ALL. 

“Adorabat, does this movie look too scary for you?” Mao Mao asks Adorabat. Adorabat peers at the cover. “Nah! I can handle it!” She exclaims. I feel my heart plumet. Mao Mao smirks mischievously. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s do this thing!” Mao Mao yells as he raises the DVD in the air. Adorabat cheers. I try not to cry.

** _Part way into the film…_ **

The movie is way too scary! I’m hiding my face in Mao Mao’s chest as the rest of the movie plays. I glance over to Adorabat who’s just munching down on the popcorn, the movie not even phasing her in the slightest. A shrek comes from the movie and I bury my face back in Mao Mao’s chest. I feel Mao Mao laughing at me. This is no way to treat your boyfriend! “M-M-Mao Mao? I-Is the m-movie over yet?” I shakily ask. “We’re coming to the halfway point.” Mao Mao whispers. Ugh! Only halfway?! “Badgerclops? Is it comfortable to lay like that?” Adorabat asks with a mouth full of popcorn. 

Given my size, the only comfortable way to shove my face into Mao Mao’s chest is to lay on my side, with my legs dangling off the end of the couch. “Y-yeah? I-I’m fine!” I answer. “‘Kay!” Adorabat chirps. More shrieking and splattering noises come from the TV. I glance up at Mao Mao’s face, he has the most satisfied smirk on his face. He looks like the cat that got the cannery, or in this case, the cat that got the badger. Mao Mao catches me staring at him. He leans down and give me a kiss on the cheek. Aww...he’s comforting me! “You are adorable when you’re like this.” He whispers into my ear. 

...He’s doing this on purpose! I can be brave! I just need to… look at the screen. I slowly turn my head to look at the screen and- OH THAT GUY JUST GOT STABBED IN THE CHEST! BACK TO MAO MAO’S CHEST! I turn back so I’m facing Mao Mao’s chest again. I’m shaking like a leaf now. I hear Mao Mao chuckle. Ugh! Why does he have to have such a handsome laugh?! I guess I’m just going to have to wait till the movie’s over. 

** _Once the movie’s over…_ **

Mao Mao lets out a big yawn. “Time for bed!” He announces. I get up off the couch, still shaken. “What did you think of the film, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “Eh, the girl getting possessed was kinda silly, all she did was act creepy and speak backwards! But otherwise, pretty good!” Adorabat critiques. 

“Badgerclops, what’d you think?” Adorabat asks. “I-I think I’m never letting Mao Mao choose the movie again!” I cry. “Oh, Badgerclops? You didn’t like the movie? That’s too bad.” Mao Mao teases. I just walk past them and head into the bedroom. “I’m g-gonna go to sleep!” I sniffle. I turn around and try to fall asleep. “Welp. Good night!” Adorabat chimes. “Yes. Good night, everyone.” Mao Mao adds in as he slashes the light off. Ugh, he needs to stop doing that! I try to fall asleep…. But I can’t I open my eyes and try closing them again. I just lay there for awhile, staring at the ceiling. 

...It’s really dark… “Um… Mao Mao?” I whisper. “Hm?” Mao Mao hums in the dark. “C-Can I cuddle with you?” I ask in a whisper. I hear shuffling, then I feel a warm presence. I shuffle so I can lay my head on Mao Mao’s chest, my new favorite place in the world now, apparently. And, despite the fact that my eye is closed and it’s pitch black, I can just FEEL Mao Mao smiling. Smiling like he won something. Jerk. 

...But he’s MY jerk. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao pulls that classic stunt where you take your date to a scary movie so they cuddle you.
> 
> Thank y’all for reading! See ya in the next part!


End file.
